The Good But Bad Day
by Natan Amian Hamead Rock
Summary: Okay I decided to do my first one shot, hope you like it! Percy, Annabeth, Travis and Katie decide to have a double date. What happens? and why is Katie crying and why are they all wet? Read to find out! (Even though it's a bad summary)


**(A/N) Hi Again! So I was bored, like REALLY bored so I decided to do my first one shot because I am loving writing and I kind of seem obsessed with it so I decided to do this. This is before the whole Heroes of Olympus thing because I just wanted to make a one shot like that.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Percy! You get to do my disclaimer for the first one shot I've ever done!**

**Percy: Ok! Natan Amian Hamead Rock doesn't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

**Me: Thanks Percy!**

**Percy: By the way, what is Natan Amian Hamead?**

**Me: (Gasp!) Read the 39 clues then you'll know what they are.**

**Read on!**

Percy's POV

It was a normal Saturday morning at camp. Annabeth and I were getting ready to have our date we were going to the lake and have a picnic with Travis and Katie. It was a double date actually. We'd appointed each other on stuff. Katie was in charge of food since she could pop up a vegetable cooked and ready to eat or raw. Travis was in charge of all the fun stuff since his dad was Hermes. I was in charge of waterworks and Annabeth was in charge of putting everything together.

We all met up in front of the cabins. Annabeth was wearing a black and white shirt that flowed on one side with her black pants. Katie was wearing a green dress that went to her knees. Both girls had braids since they got ready together. Me and Travis had worn dark grey jeans and grey and blue t-shirts. We set everything up for our picnic. First was the fun stuff which was a game of truth or dares.

Travis went first.

"Percy, truth or dare?" he asked me.

"Dare." I replied.

"I dare you to kiss the tree nymph that lives behind you." He said

Well, Annabeth will probably kill that nymph. I still did it though, with Annabeth glaring at the nymph. What? I never back down from a dare. Except for Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I only like her as a sister not like THAT. But this kind of stuff went on for about 10 minutes. Then we ended the game because Katie was crying and Annabeth looked like she was going to cut Travis' head off. I kept glaring at the nymph to let her know that I didn't like her, but she thought I was glaring at Annabeth and took that as a sign.

Moving on to the waterworks. Travis felt bad to make Katie cry so we did the only thing we could think of… waterworks! So I started summoning the water and I got that feeling I do whenever I use my powers. The gut-wrenching coil but somehow comfortable, at the bottom of my stomach. I created a puppy out of water and made it go to Katie and nudge her which left her a little wet.

She looked up and smiled. "Awww!" she cooed. I chuckled. The simplest things seemed to make her happy. After that the puppy was replaced with thousands of water fireworks. It was basically taking water and showering it up in the sky. But, I had accidentally put a little too much water in the waterworks. Oops!

"Splash!" The water rained down on all of us. Well this double date was officially the worst and over. We all packed and headed back. While we were walking I dried up all of us to say sorry. I hope it worked. When we reached the Athena and Demeter cabins to drop off the girls I apologized, "I am so sorry Annabeth I totally ruined the date and I totally hate myself for that and I feel so bad and I promise that I'll ma-" I was cut off by a pair of soft lips on mine. After a long while we broke the kiss and looked over to find that Travis and Katie were doing the same thing: kissing. Well might as well do the same thing. I crashed my lips against hers again. Hmm, maybe this day didn't turn out so bad after all.

**Me: (Tears) awww! That was the sweetest thing ever. Don't you think so Percy? Percy? Percy!?**

**Percy: Huh?**

**Me: What are you doing? (Suspicious look)**

**Percy: Oh come on Rick!**

**Me: What?! OMG! Are you reading the 39 clues!?**

**Percy: Yeah and did Rick really have to make Ian do that to Amy.**

**Percy: I am shipping them here Rick!**

**Me: I know Right?!**

**Me and Percy: (Ranting)….**

**Me and Percy: Hoo!**

**Me: Well, that was good to get out.**

**Percy: Yeah…**

**(A/N) Hehe that was cute wasn't it? If you haven't read the 39 clues then go and read them because they are a really good! That was sweet. I think it was. But maybe I'll make a sequel with all the demigods on a picnic but this time just a little different! (wink, wink) **

**:) I hope you like this and lots of REVIEWS please, bye!**


End file.
